


Mia's Night

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Gen, I swear, Post canon, Supportive Friends and Family, canon-continuation, fall out, only the best for mia, post S1, she's a precious angel and deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: This is just a little one-shot I wrote about what happens to Mia between/after the scenes we see in S1E10.First person from Mia's perspective.
Kudos: 4





	Mia's Night

I’m crying in the front seat of Andrew’s car. He hasn’t backed out of his parking spot yet. I feel so stupid. He puts a hand on my forearm and I look up at him. He smiles softly and I close my eyes. “Um… what did he think you told me?”

Andrew’s eyes go wide and inhales deeply, audibly through his nose as he bites his lip. Then he swallows and looks past me out the window. “After what happened since then, I no longer feel bad about telling you this,” he says and then he looks at me. “Earlier… right before you came up and pulled Victor onto the dance floor after he’d disappeared on you?” I nod. “I was in the bathroom. Neither of them realized it. Benji followed Victor in,” my eyes go wide. “Let me finish,” he says and I nod. He takes another deep breath. “Benji told Victor that he… read his letter and forgave him,” he says. “I didn’t really understand that part, but then he said that forgiving him didn’t change anything because he had a boyfriend and Victor kissed him so he needed to stay away from him.”

“This… this wasn’t the first time,” I say and then I just stare out the windshield.

Andrew shakes his head. “I’m so sorry, Mia.”

I take a deep breath. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” I tell him and then I swallow. “But if Benji said that… how…”

“Um, later, Victor came and found me and said he needed to talk to me. We went into the hallway. We were talking about what I overheard. He said he was going to tell you tomorrow, but that he wanted to give you ‘one last great night’ first. Um, he asked if I was going to tell everybody and at the time, I told him I would never do that.”

“Don’t,” I say. “Please don’t. That’ll just make everything worse.”

He nods. “Whatever you want,” he says. “Um, then Benji and Derek came into the hallway and they were arguing and it sounded like Derek must have found out, so I left Victor to handle that and went back into the dance. That’s the last I knew anything before you came and found me, so I have no idea what actually happened tonight.”

I sigh and lean back against the seat. “Can you just take me home?”

He nods. “Of course.”

We make the drive to my house in silence; he even turns the radio off. I know my face must be a mess; I’m sure I’ve cried all my make up off at this point. He parks in front of my house and cuts the engine. He walks around to open the door for me and offers me his hand. He follows me to the sidewalk.

“You gonna be okay?” he asks, hands in his pockets and I clutch my sweater in my arms.

“I don’t know,” I say. “I just feel really, really stupid.”

“Oh, come on,” he says with a smile. “Don’t beat yourself up. Hot girl with a secretly gay boyfriend is tale as old as time.”

“Thank you for being there for me tonight,” I say, trying to smile at him even though I still feel like crying. He smiles a little. “Better watch out; this whole nice guy thing is becoming a bit of a habit for you.”

He smiles a little more. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll stuff someone in their locker tomorrow to make up for it.”

I laugh a little and bite my lips. We’re standing at the bottom of the path that leads to my front porch. I look toward the house for a second and then back to Andrew. “Do you wanna come in?” I offer. “Keep hanging out…”

He smiles, but then he looks down and squints his eyes. “Uh, I don’t think so. You know, I don’t really wanna be your rebound. I wanna be your…” his mouth forms a tight line for a second. “You know.”

I nod and look at him for a second. He leans forward and kisses my left cheek. When he stands back, he’s smiling at me. “Goodnight, Mia.” He walks backward a few steps and then he turns to get back into his car.

I turn toward the house, sparing one final glance over my shoulder. He nods to me from the driver’s seat and I walk toward the house. When I get inside, Veronica is on the couch, under a blanket, with the iPad in her hands. She looks up at me when I enter. “Hey,” she says smiling a little. She sets the iPad down as I walk toward her. When I get close enough my face must give me away because she gets to her feet. “Mia? What’s wrong?”

I don’t have words, so I just shrug and shake my head a little. I hug her and she hugs me back as I cry into her shoulder. I don’t even hear when my dad walks into the room, but Veronica hugs me and I hug her and I cry. Eventually I cry myself dry and she steps away, her hands still on my shoulders. I cross my arms around myself. She gives me a sad look for a second before asking, “What happened?” I bite my lip and try to find words. She looks at me and then she steps backward again. “Let’s sit down, okay?” I nod and follow her to the couch. That’s when I notice my dad’s standing in the door way.

“Uh, I’m just…” he says when our eyes meet. He turns to leave.

“Dad, no,” I say. “Come, sit with us.” I pat the empty space on the couch next to me. I see him swallow, but he nods and walks over to sit down.

“Mia, honey, what happened?” Veronica asks again.

“The boyfriend?” my dad correctly guesses.

I almost laugh a little through my nose. “Yeah. I wouldn’t call him that anymore.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” my dad says.

I bite my lips in and nod for a second. “He… he cheated on me.” I swallow and look between their face. They both have wide eyes and are looking at each other.

“When he didn’t come to the fundraiser…” my dad asks.

I scrunch my face. “Actually, probably. That’s probably when it started, but I don’t really know for sure. I just know it happened at least once before tonight where they were both cheating and then it happened tonight where maybe only Victor was,” I say. I shrug a little and bite my lower lip.

“Do you know the girl?” Veronica asks. “Not one of your friends…”

I almost laugh again. “Uh, I know the person. I wouldn’t call them a friend.” She seems to notice my word changes and tilts her head at me with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, it’s a boy,” I say. “They work together. He was on that trip with Victor when he didn’t come to the fundraiser which is why I said that was probably when it happened.”

“How’d you find out about it?” Veronica asks.

I raise my eyebrows and sigh. “I saw them,” her expression freezes. “I went looking for Victor after he’d disappeared for awhile and I found them outside… on a bench… kissing. So, I went back inside and found Andrew and asked him to drive me home.”

“Andrew’s the boy from the fundraiser, right?” Veronica asks.

I roll my eyes. “Yeah. I’ve known Andrew forever. His dad drags him along to all the University Alumni fundraisers.”

She nods a little and glances at my dad. “Have you talked to him?” my dad asks.

“Victor?” I ask. He nods. “Uh, he followed me and Andrew out of the school. He thought Andrew had told something, but I told him that I’d seen them and asked him if any of this was even real. He said that I was his favorite person,” I say with an almost laugh. “Then I left. Um, I guess Andrew had overheard them talking in the bathroom earlier, which is how I knew it had happened at least once before.”

“Okay,” the both say at the same time. Then I notice Veronica is crying. She tries to wipe the tears quickly, so I look away to my dad and he’s just looking at me contemplatively. He inhales through his nose and sighs once.

“Is there anyone else that might know more of the story?” he asks. I squint at him. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to him directly, but maybe it would help you to know what happened.”

I shrug. “I know what happened. “He kissed Benji at some point. Benji tried to stay away from him because he had a boyfriend. Something happened tonight to change his mind and they were swallowing each other’s faces on a bench outside the dance. That’s all I need to know.”

“Okay,” he says. “Okay. I’m not going to tell you what to do. I just think if it were me, I’d want to know the whole story.”

I swallow. “Maybe at some point, but not tonight,” I say. I get up from the couch and look at them. “I’m going to bed.” They both nod a little.

“Okay,” my dad says. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Mia,” Veronica says.

“Goodnight,” I say and then I turn around and head for the stairs and my room.

When I get upstairs, I pull my phone out of my purse and set it on my nightstand without even looking at it and then I go into my closet to change. Once I’m in pajamas, I go into the bathroom and wash my face and put my sleeping cap on. Then I go back into my room and pick up my phone and sit cross-legged on my bed.

I go to Facebook first. I change my relationship status to single and my profile picture to a selfie of just me. I go to Instagram and change my profile picture and then snapchat and every other social media account I own. Then I finally open my texts.

_Lake @ 9:37 PM – Where’d you guys go? Um, I have some news then._

_Andrew @ 10:02 PM – I just made it home and wanted to check in on you. How are you holding up? Let me know if you need anything… other than well, you know._

_Lake @ 10:06 PM – Um, I don’t know where you are, but I’m heading home, okay?_

I text Andrew first. _I was talking to my dad and Veronica. I’m okay or I will be. I think. Thank you again for tonight._

He responds with a smiley emoji a second later as I flip to the conversation with Lake. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to her. _Hey, look, I’m sorry for disappearing on you. Um, it’s a long story. Give me a call when you can._

I sigh and lay back on my bed, my head landing on the pillows. A minute later my phone is buzzing with a Facetime request from Lake. I swipe to answer it. “Hey,” I say. The absolutely massive smile on her face fades quickly as she looks at me.

“Hey yourself,” she says. “What the hell happened?”

“Um… I’m going to assume you didn’t know…”

“About?” she says, turning her head slightly.

I swallow. “Um…” I take a deep breath and exhale loudly. “Uh, Victor cheated on me.”

“He _what!?!?_ ”

“Yeah. Um. Earlier… he disappeared after he was talking to Felix, who interrupted our slow dance. He disappeared and I went to try to find him and I found him… Yeah, I definitely found him…”

“You… you walked in on him kissing another girl or?”

“Worse,” I say. “I think, um. They were outside on a bench… and it wasn’t another girl,” I say. “It was Benji.”

Her face freezes. Then she shakes herself a little bit. “So, what… he’s… _gay_!?!”

I shrug and nod. “Seems like it.”

She shakes her head. “But… doesn’t Benji have a boyfriend?”

I take a deep breath. “Your guess is as good as mine on that one,” I say. “Uh, I mean, Andrew said he saw Derek and Benji fighting in a way that made it pretty obvious Derek had found out about Victor kissing Benji… which apparently tonight wasn’t the first time that happened.”

“Holy shit. What?”

I bite my lip and nod. “I’m guess it was when they were in Willacoochee? But I don’t really know. From what Andrew said it sounded like Victor wrote Benji an apology after that incident and Benji forgave him, but said it didn’t change anything and he had to stay away from Victor because he had a boyfriend and Victor kissed him.”

“How does Andrew know that.”

I almost laugh and then swallow. “Uh, he overheard them talking in the bathroom.”

“Oh,” she says.

“Yeah. But anyway… that’s how my night’s going.”

“Do you… do you want me to see if I can find out anything more?”

“What?”

She shrugs. “Um. I could ask Felix if he knows anything…”

“Is Felix talking to you?”

“Right, um… I told you I had news… This seems like a really shit time to tell you though.”

I blink at her. “What happened?”

She swallows. “Um, so you and Victor won king and queen…”

“Did we?” I say. “Fun.”

“Right, um… Brittany was announcing it and she called your names like 3 times and you didn’t come up, so I went up to the stage to accept on your behalf.” I raise an eyebrow. “And I invited Felix to accept on behalf of Victor… and he did and we kissed in front of everyone and so I guess that’s a thing now.”

My eyes go wide. “Oh. Well then.”

“It’s already on Creek Secrets,” she says. “And Instagram… And probably snapchat… Maybe even Facebook…”

“Jesus,” I say. “I’ll go look then, but um…” I shrug. “You don’t have to get involved,” I say. “I’m glad you’re happy, Lake. I know you like Felix and he’s actually a really great guy, so be happy please. At least one of us should be.”

“I feel bad,” she says.

“Don’t,” I say. “Oh, uh, Andrew also told me that Victor told him he was planning to tell me about this tomorrow? About kissing Benji and presumably about being gay… I just wish he would have told me sooner; you know.”

Lake nods. “Are you going to be okay?”

I bite my lip. “I think so. I just feel really stupid.”

She swallows. “I get that.”

“I, uh, lent his sister shoes for tonight, so I’ll have to get those back at some point… maybe I’ll ask her if she knows anything. I… I don’t really feel like talking to him… not now.”

Lake nods. “Seems reasonable. I _can_ ask Felix, too…”

I shrug. “Whatever. I just… I’m gonna go to bed.”

She smiles slightly and nods again. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything. I’m more than happy to come by tomorrow if you need me.”

“That’s really sweet of you. I’ll let you know in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” she says and I can tell she’s about to end the call. “Goodnight.”

I laugh a little. “Goodnight, Lake.” The call ends and the screen goes black. I have about a zillion Facebook notifications, but I don’t care right now, so I ignore them and set my phone on its charger as I crawl under the covers. I ask Alexa to turn off the lights and then I sigh as I roll over and try to fall asleep.


End file.
